


Someone Entirely New

by SioDymph



Category: Rick and Morty, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Horror, Crossover, Friendship, Monsters, Multi, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SioDymph/pseuds/SioDymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he's accidentally ditched while adventuring, Morty finds himself not only stuck in a strange place but ends up developing a crush on a rather strange person as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Entirely New

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I keep writing more and more stuff when my other stories are still nowhere to being done? 
> 
> Anyways I had thought of this idea for a while, couldn't seem to get it out of my head until I finally wrote something down. I may possibly continue it but I'm not quite sure yet. 
> 
> (Also I didn't want this to come off as creepy or problematic. Morty just has a small crush and it shouldn't grow into anything more.)

It was supposed to be an ordinary adventure. Going to yet another mind-bendingly strange dimension, following through with some morally-grey arrangements, possibly chased off by some territorial monster or a bad gang from his grandpa's past, but ending up home at the end of the day. No matter what he was always supposed to be safe again at home by the end of it all.

Today was supposed to be the same and it had been for the most part. That was until he and Rick were on the run, hopping through random dimensions and found themselves racing through an ancient looking temple floating up in the sky somewhere.

He wasn't supposed to trip and fall, loosing track of Rick.

He was never supposed to be left behind.

He felt his stomach drop at the sight before him. There were six portals opened all in a row. And Rick had gone through only one, the other five probably lead to pits of acid or the nests of starving alien creatures or whatever Rick had thought of on the fly with his twisted imagination. There was a one in six chance that Morty could make the right choice and not end up dead as soon as he walked through. One of those portals had Rick in it, and he was probably already firing another portal up and getting further and further away from him. But Morty couldn't get his feet to move. He was stuck, unable to get his mind to work properly. He just couldn't do it. The thought of being wrong and painfully dying frightened Morty to his core, even more then the sight of all six portals slowly shrinking back into nothing.

A small part of him hoped that Rick would see Morty was missing and come back for him. But would he really? Did Rick Sanchez, the guys who had abandoned entire worlds honestly care that much for him? Morty had seen coupons in his Rick's pockets offering a brand new Morty if anything ever happened to his "old one". What if he just cashed that coupon in and got himself a new Morty? And he'd be trapped here, with no one ever missing him, no one would ever come looking for him...

But what could he do? If anyone smarter were following Rick they'd probably be able to figure this puzzle out and find Rick on their first try. Hell, if anyone more physically capable were following Rick they probably would of been able to easily keep up with his grandpa's fast pace and never would of fallen behind in the first place. But Morty was neither of these things. He was slow, and stupid, and now he was probably going to die out here. Lost and alone. Never getting home. Never seeing Mom, or Summer, or even Dad ever again. All because he was too scared to think or act.

He hated how his eyes burned with tears as the portals fizzled out of existence. Yet he still couldn't get his legs to move. He just stood there, facing the empty air that use to have his only ticket home, shaking with panicked breaths and on the verge of crying.

It wasn't until an inhuman screech rang out near Morty that energy shot back through his legs and he sprinted towards some nearby rocks to try and hide. Morty squeezed himself into a small gap and tried to get a glimpse of what had gone after him. Whatever it was it's shadow had a lot of arms and hands. And it kept emitting these wailing sounds, like its own existence was too painful to bear.

Morty's hands stung on the rough rocks as he tried to squirm further into the crevice. He could here the thing getting closer. Morty hoped beyond hope they thing hadn't seen him hide in here.

However, he never seemed to have such hope. Morty barely had time to register the sight when suddenly hands groped through the crevice and latched onto him. He was yanked back out of the hiding spot and dangled in front of the strange thing.

It didn't have a face, just hands growing out from every part of the body. Morty wasn't given long to wonder how it was screeching when he saw for himself. On the palm of several hands there were mouths. All crying out and gnashing their teeth. Morty screamed while tears fell down his face. This was how he was going to die. Was it really that selfish to wish he could die in his sleep or in a delirious state from a deadly sickness? Anything seemed better then being torn apart by this thing.

But just as quickly as the monster had snatched him up, the thing dropped him and everything exploded into a puff of pink smoke. Morty fell to the ground with a dull thud and shielded his eyes. As the smoke cleared, he looked up. And above him was probably the most beautiful person Morty had ever seen.

They had incredibly long raven hair that curled and waved in the breeze. They towered above him, muscles defined and powerful like one of the heroes from Morty's old action figure collection brought to life. Yet also elegant and graceful as well. Much like the giant, bright pink sword the held over their shoulder, decorated with etches of vines and flowers. They seemed nearly human if it weren't for the giant pink jewel imbedded in their stomach where a belly button would of been. And their eyes sparked with a sort of energy, maybe even some sort of magic that made Morty want to smile back.

"Hey, are you ok?" Their voice had a warm, earthy deepness to it too! They reached out, extending their hand to him.

Morty felt himself stumble over an answers he was pulled back up. "Uhh y-yeah I'm just... fine?" Dammit, why did he always clam up in front of pretty people?! "W-What was that thing even?"

The beautiful stranger bent down and plucked a small rock off the ground. When they brought it closer for Morty to see, he noticed that it was actually a cracked jewel with jagged pieces stuck onto it.

"A gem shard." They answered. Mort tried to follow along and not get distracted by the warmth in their voice, or they way their hair fell weightlessly of their shoulder. "Even after I-uhh Steven and Peridot took care of the main cluster, a few of these tiny shards still escaped and got panicked. Poor things..."

"Wait, so that hand monster came from this thing?!"

"They are this gem. What's left of it at least." They frowned at the flustered look Morty gave them. "It's a really long story. I don't think-"

They were cut off when more wails and screams rattled the tiled ground beneath them. The stranger looked up towards the sound, then looked back to Morty. "You should probably get behind me. We'll take care of these guys."

As more monsters crawled up and towards them, the stranger's stomach began to glow and much to Morty's surprise a shield was summoned from their gem. Brandishing their sword and holding their shield steady they charged forth at the gem-shard monsters.

If Morty had thought they were pretty before he almost felt like gasping while watching them fight. It was like they were dancing, the way they seemed to sidestep and spin away from the gem shard monsters then cut them down to clouds of sparkling dust. Each step was deliberate yet effortless, moving to some rhythm only they could hear. At some points they look nearly weightless when they leaped, spending almost an eternity in the air before they finally, gracefully landed back on solid ground. And their look of deep focus drew Morty further into the fight but there was this sadness in their eyes as well that confused Morty. Sure sometimes the monsters made these fearful noises when they were killed off but they still looked so freakishly terrifying! And they seemed to all be hand-themed, even smallest little shards were made of two hands stuck together scuttling around like crabs from a fever dream. There was something so unnerving about all those monsters too that made the hairs on Morty's arm stand on end.

Soon enough though, only scattered gem shards were left of that monster hoard. And the stranger picked them all up. Morty's curiosity about this person being human were further doused when they waved their hands a suddenly a rose-colored bubble formed around all the shards and they disappeared with a chime. Once the whole area was finally shard-free again, they sighed in relief and walked back over to Morty.

"Uhh, wh-who are you exactly?"

The stranger looked confused for moment then it dawned on them. "Oh yeah! We- uhh I never introduced myself! Sorry, kinda got preoccupied with all those other guys. I'm Stevonnie."

"Hi, I-I'm Morty, Morty Smith."

"Morty?"

Here it comes, now Stevonnie was gonna think he was an even bigger looser then already for sure... "Ummm yeah. It's short for Mortimer actually. My dad liked it a lot."

"Cool! That's a neat name!"

Morty was taken back by that, no one ever used the words neat to describe his name. _Weird_ usually, _Different_ whenever folks were trying to be polite, _Old-Fashioned_ every once in a while, but never _Neat_ and definitely never _Cool_. "Yeah I guess so... Where is this place?"

"Oh? I think this is some sort of ancient temple built by Gems like a bajillion years ago."

"Yeah, I figured, but where is this place exactly? Like the dimension? O-or the planet even?"

Now it was Stevonnie's turn to be confused. "Uhhh... Earth? Wait where are _you_ from then?"

"Earth! But, But a different one! It's a really long, confusing story."

"Hey! Then why don't we get to higher ground and we can exchange long stories? That sound fair?"

Morty was tentative at first. But then again it wasn't like he had anyone to wait for. "Ok, but I'm warning you this is like a really, really weird story. And I'm only starting to understand it all myself."

Stevonnie shrugged in reply, letting their eyes linger back in the empty hall. "Hmm, you could say I'm in a similar position too."

Then they lead the way out of the crumbling hall and up a narrow flight of stairs branching off and out to the floating cliff side the structure was molded to. And Morty had to admit that of all the terrible dangerous place his Grandpa had taken him, this one didn't seem all that bad to be stranded in. Sure, all the monsters were creepy and unnerving, and the empty crumbling temples left in utter disarray did nothing to make Morty feel better. But at least it wasn't all bad here. And at least he wasn't all alone...


End file.
